The Shadow Reaper
by averyhyperhanyou
Summary: After the faild atempt to rescue Sauske, The village has hated Naruto even more. But It is worse than that, They also hate his friends now. So Naruto decides to leave the village, But Someone dicideds to come along. NOT A YOAI! NaruX?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again, and just a short note, no I am still going to update my other story, Things happen Things Change. This one however is not going to be a Naruto Sakura, as I have yet to decide a paring. Anyway, On to the notes.

A/N: I am having a bit of an Anti-Sakura moment right now, but to all my other readers who have read my other story, please read this one as well, it has a major plot twist, and who knows, just cause I am having an Anti-Sakura moment, do not mean I hate her.

Key: Same as last story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rain.

It was one of the few things he enjoyed in his dark bleak life. It came to cleanse away the earth from time to time, leaving everything clean and innocent. It brought one of the most pure and silent times every, and to him it was pure joy.

Naruto stood there on the western Konoha wall, looking up into the stormy sky, raindrops falling onto his face, rolling down, only to fall again, down to the stone structure. Naruto almost laughed at the bitter sweat irony of the situation.

Three weeks ago it had been raining when Sauske had left him to die at the valley of the end. Two weeks ago, since Sakura had yelled at him, since the villagers had hated him even more than they ever had before.

It was worse than that. Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, they had all been damned by the village, being officially labeled 'Demon Lovers'. It was worse for Lee, as he had no clan to protect him, and he had, for the past three weeks, been put through the hate, abuse, and all the pain Naruto had gone through all his life, and it hurt him so much, to endure all that pain.

Now, after those three weeks of unbelievable hate, Naruto had had enough. He couldn't stay in this god damn village any more. It hurt to think of giving up his dream of being Hokage, but he now knew it would never happen. He needed to disappear for awhile.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto turned to see three figures he never thought he would see again. There, looking at him was Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. Neji and Shikamaru looked fine, but on lee, you could see bruises and a few cuts here and there. Naruto knew what they were from.

"Hey guy's." Naruto said, looking at them. There response was to nod back at him. After ten minutes of silence, Neji spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Neji asked the blonde haired boy. Naruto chuckled and looked up at the stormy sky once more, allowing the rain to hit his face. Looking back down, he turned and looked at his friends, his only friends in the whole village.

"I have been sure of doing this for quite some time now. So don't worry about me. I plan on heading to Wave first, and picking up something that I believe I should have brought home with me in the first place." Naruto replied, looking at his friends, Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and nodded his understanding. Lee stepped forward, looking at the ground, before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I…I am coming with you!!" Lee exclaimed, surprising every one of the boys watching. Naruto picked his jaw up off the ground, before looking at Lee.

"Lee, are you sure, if you come with me, you will never be able to come back. Do you understand that?" Naruto asked him. Naruto had never expected lee to want to come with him, lee to want to become a Missing-nin.

"Hai." Was all Lee said. Naruto nodded. Turning to the other two ninja, he looked at them both, before turning towards the woods beyond Konoha's wall.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Please, try to hold the hunter-nin off of our trail for as long as possible. It would help us a great deal." Naruto said, turning his head to look at to of his only friends in the whole village.

"Hai!" Came the response from both of them. Naruto smiled, before turning to Lee, Nodding, and jumping over the wall, Lee following, and running off, disappearing in the dense woodland.

"This will not be easy." Shikamaru said, turning to Neji. Neji Nodded, and both Ninja left the wall, heading to Shikamaru's house, to plan there excuse for when Tsunade asked them where Naruto and Lee went.

-----Two Weeks Later: Wave-----

Naruto stood in front of Zabuza's Grave, Staring at his Giant sword. Looking down at the ground, he smiled, and allowed a few tears to fall down his cheek.

In the past two weeks, both Naruto and Lee had improved there skill as Ninja, almost doubling it. Naruto now wore weights, just as Lee did; But Naruto wore about 25 pounds on both his arms, 30 pound on his legs, and 50 pounds on his chest.

Walking forward, Naruto griped the handle of the Kubikiri Houcho, and pulled the blade out of the ground, before swinging it in an experimental test, and finding it extremely heavy.

Lee stood behind Naruto, Marveling at the blade, before finally deciding they needed both new cloths and he needed a Weapon.

"Naruto-san after this, we need to go cloths shopping, and I need a weapon. After this I suggest we go do that, how about it. The Springs of Youth Demand that we…!!" Lee was saying, But Naruto cut him off. Naruto turned to Lee, and rested the Giant blade on his shoulder.

"Lee, I was abused my entire life, so I lived behind a mask of idiocy and stupidity. Drop your mask, I can see right by it." Naruto said Making Lee falter in his speech. Lee looked at Naruto, who only smiled back at him. Then Lee's face changed. No longer did his face show a stupid Gai like grin, and a child like smile, but dropped into a Determined face and his eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Much better." Naruto said, his own face Turning from a 'happy-go-luck' face to a -No-bullshit-or I'll-tear-your-heart-out' face. And quite frankly, it scared Lee shitless.

"However I agree with you Lee. After this we will go cloths shopping, and then we will leave this town in two day's." Naruto replied. Lee nodded, and turned to leave.

------Same time: Konoha-----

Tsunade sat there watching the two Ninja stand there in front of her. She sighed, hoping beyond hope that she didn't hear what she feared she was going to hear. Two Weeks ago, these two Ninja had said that the two Ninja she was looking for were sick, and couldn't do missions, now however, they were being questioned by not only her, but also the council

"I will ask again. Where are Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee? You will answer truthfully or I will hand you over to Ibiki!" Tsunade demanded. Both ninja gulped, and then looked at her again.

"Naruto and Lee… Kami forgive me… Left the village two weeks ago." Neji said. This caused all of the people in the room to gasp. The head of the council stood up, and looked at Tsunade smugly.

We of the council hear by list Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee as S Class Missing Nin." He said. Tsunade rose to her feet and was about to protest, when she saw all members of the council looking at her smugly, most of them happily. She knew she would not win this fight.

Sighing, she picked up a stamp, tears rolling down her face, and stamped the paper.

"Request, Approved…!" Tsunade said, before sinking onto her desk and crying.

-----2 months Later: Wave-----

Naruto and Lee were running through a forest just outside of Wave. They looked totally different from what they used to look like. One glance at them, and you would never be able to tell it was them.

Naruto Wore a Pitch black Trench Coat, with a hood pulled up, sleeves cut off, a Forest Cammo Vest, with many pockets, all of which were filled with Ninja equipment, Black Cargo pants, also with many pockets, all filled with Ninja equipment. He wore a scarf as a mask, covering the lower half of his face, showing only his eyes. Said eyes were pitch black, being covered with contact's. He wore gloves with metal plating on the back, and spiked knuckles.

Naruto's, Blond hair was now in a pony tail that reached down to his mid back, but was only visibly when he took off his trench coat. The inside of his trench cat was lined with metal plates, making it both armor, and weights, adding up to 200 pounds of weight.

The contacts were specially designed. Naruto had to buy them, spending a large amount of money on them. These contacts improved his vision making every thing crystal clear and also acted as a type of binoculars. Also, they were genjutsu resistant, thus any genjutsu used agents him, and he would not be affected if it affected his eyesight.

On his back, was the Kubikiri Houcho. Naruto and Lee were currently looking for a Cave somewhere deep in the forest, as Naruto had come across a scroll, instructing how to create a sword that would be just like the sword Kisame carried around with him. With a number of Forbidden Justus that Naruto had spent hours learning; He could do the ritual, and change his and Lee's weapons.

Lee, He now looked nothing like he did before. He wore a gray Trench coat, with long sleeves. He wore a Vest, exactly like Naruto's, and pants exactly like Naruto's. His hood was up, and a scarf covered his face. But instead of Contacts, Lee Wore Goggles, that acted the same way as Naruto's contacts, except they also acted as Night Vision Goggles, as Naruto didn't need that, thanks to a certain fur ball, but that will be touched on here soon.

Under the sleeves of Lee's trench coat, was his weapon. He had two weapons. One of which was an extendable blade. He just twitched his middle finger, and out pooped a blade, two feet long and perfect for his tie-jutsu style. His other weapon was something he and Naruto designed themselves. On the underside of his arm, was a long piece of metal. If one was to see under his arm, they would see it was a weird metal, very bendable, but incredibly strong. It extended up his whole arm, and into a pouch in his trench coat. It was filled with Shuriken. When Lee Pulled on a wire under his fingers, the Shuriken would launch out of the holder at fast speeds, making it a shuriken launcher, both sides held up to 40 Shuriken, making it 80 shuriken per side. This was an extremely helpful weapon in battle for Lee.

Lee's trench coat was weighted up to 350 pounds of weight. Lee's hair was now longer, pulled back into a short pony tail, bits of his black hair showing from under his hood. His hair had grown much longer in a short time, and he now had the ability to use Justus, thanks to Naruto, who made a startling discovery when he got in touch with the Fox.

----1 and half months ago: Wave----

_Naruto stood inside of his mindscape, looking around at the walls, before advancing towards where the Kyuubi was. Arriving at the nine tails jail, Naruto stopped, and took a deep breath._

_"OH FURBALL!!!" Naruto called out. The answer he got, Was an angry roar, and soon, two red eyes appeared._

_**"Who dares call the great Kyuubi such a name!!?" **Kyuubi roared out. Seeing his container, he smiled. Naruto looked at him, and smirked in response._

_"I got a deal for you, Kyuubi. You give me a whole bunch of your chakra, and I will find a way to either summon you, or seal you into another object so you can have more freedom. Deal?" Naruto asked, and the answer he got, was Laughter._

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny, you can't summon someone like me, that is impossible, and you can't seal me again without killing yourself!" **Kyuubi laughed out. Naruto Looked at him, and smiled._

_"Oh! Well I can seal you into something else, and I might be able to find a way to summon you. But if I have the majority of your chakra, then I can seal you without killing you. How about that." Naruto said. The fox stopped laughing abruptly, and looked at the Human who had kept him in this reached place for so long. Thinking it over, he decided it might just be worth it. But before he answered, he got the perfect idea._

_Kyuubi knew that if he were sealed again into a weapon, he would have more freedom, but not much. But if he wore sealed into certain weapons, he would have more freedom, but in exchange, would be at his controller's control, meaning he wouldn't be able to do much unless his user allowed him to. But, Kyuubi though, he would have more freedom, so he decided to go with what his second choice was._

_**"Alright boy, here is the deal. I will give you 90 percent of my chakra, but you will seal me into a certain weapon, called the demon claw. It will allow me to manifest, but only when you allow it, and I can't kill you, or anyone you don't want me to kill. I will also increase your senses tenfold, and you will be able to sense when other demons are near, sealed or not. Is that okay with you?** Kyuubi asked, looking at the blonde haired boy._

_"Okay deal." Naruto replied. Kyuubi whispered something and two gloves appeared. Both had spiked knuckles, and armor on the back that had the words 'Oni Tebukuro' on the metal. Under that part of the metal, there was another peace of armor but it was blank._

_"**I will send you the seals when you wake up. Now GET LOST!!" **Kyuubi yelled, Sending Naruto back to the real world._

_----Real world----_

_Naruto woke up, and immediately knew the seals. Looking over to see Lee looking at him, he screamed at lee._

_"GET AWAY NOW!!!" Naruto Screamed and Lee nodded, jumping away, and off into the forest they were in. Naruto sat there doing the seals. Suddenly, the two gloves appeared in front of him, and Naruto knew he was doing it right. About an hour later Naruto was at the last seals._

_"DEMON FOX DRAGON TIGER DEMONFOX!!" Naruto screamed out, "SEAL!!!"_

_Naruto felt the most intense pain fill his body, flowing through it, at an intense rate. He screamed out in pain, and soon enough passed out from it._

_----Forward flash----_

_Naruto sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw Lee sitting there, looking at him. Naruto looked back at him then looked down._

_"How long was I out?" Naruto asked him. Lee smiled a bit then looked at Naruto again._

_"A month and a half." He replied. Naruto looked at him, eyes wide. Then Naruto stood up, and screamed._

_"NO WAY! I WOULD HAVE DIED OF THURST AND STARVATION!" Naruto screamed, but Lee just smirked. Standing up, Lee turned to leave the room, but turned to look at Naruto first._

_"Not with the Kyuubi sealed inside of you… or more appropriately, inside the gloves now. He manifested and told me everything Naruto. That's why. Oh and check your Chakra reserves, as well as your image." Lee Said. His voice boomed in Naruto's ears. Naruto clutched his ears, and looked at Lee._

_"Stop yelling." Naruto said. Lee shook his head._

_"I am whispering. Talk to Kyuubi about it." Lee said, before leavening. Naruto turned to the mirror, and was shocked at what he saw. He had expected something, but not this._

_He was slightly bigger, now standing at about 5'4, which kind of pissed him off, as he had hoped to be tall, his eyes were Kyuubi red, his whisker marks more defined his ears slightly pointer, and his hands clawed. Reaching into his chakra reserves, he nearly collapsed at what he felt._

_His chakra reserves had increased more than 30 fold. That was INSAINE!! Naruto nearly fell over because of this, but decided to test it out first. Walking out side, he made a shadow clone, and was surprised when he used almost no chakra at all. Not only had his chakra increased, but so had his Control! He was loving this. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Lee, and nearly passed out when he did._

_He could sense it. He knew it; he knew that inside of Lee, there was a lesser Demon that was preventing him from doing Justus's._

_**"Ahh Kit, I see you have found out what resides in your Friend. Let me tell you there is a way to cure it. That demon was sealed wrong. But we can fix it. But he has to be unconscious." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded, and disappeared, only to re-appear behind Lee, and knock him out._

_'How do I fix it?' Naruto asked the nine tails_

_"**Well first you…"**_

_----End flash back----_

It had taken about two hours to fix Lee, but when they did, Lee thanked them to an incredible degree. Now as they were running through the forest, they were prepared for almost anything.

They kept running through the forest, drawing closer to the cave. Seeing it ahead of them, they speed up, and when they reached it, took out what supplies they had, and set up camp.

About an hour later, they were ready to perform the jutsu on the Kubikiri Houcho. Naruto took the large sword off his back, and placed it in front of him. Then slitting his hands on the blade, he let the blood drip onto the blade, then started to do hand seals. When he finished the last hand sign, there was a flash of bright light, and then everything became clear. Naruto and Lee gazed in awe at the sword in front of them. All Naruto could say was this?

"Wow."

He, I am going to cut it off there. Note **THIS IS NOT A NARUXLEE PAIRING!! IT IS NOT A YOAI, AS I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY SOMEBODY READS THAT STUFF!! **R&R!!!


	2. Pain & past hurt & Tears

Hey, Okay, it has been dicided, This will be a NarutoxOC, but **_NOT A MARY SUE!! _**Had to get that into the opening. Also its an OC because they are much easyer to write, as I can make them any personality I want, so yea. Also, I just made up Ryuu's name on the spot, I don't know if it means anything.

Disclaimer: No Own NARUTO!!! Or Simple Plans song Untitled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow…"

Naruto managed that single word, when he first looked at his sword, or should I say swords. The sword of the previous Demon of the Mist Had split in two straight down the middle. They had also turned pitch Black, and had the image of a blue flame running up the side of both blades.

"Damn, Naruto. That was… well… cool…" Lee said, looking at the swords Naruto was now inspecting closely with his eyes. Lee leaned in closer to get a better look when…

"I do agree with you boy, that is a nice sword!" Said a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw two squads of Missing-Nin looking at them. But that was not what worried them. Leading the ANBU, was none other than Itachi and Kisame. This was bad…really bad.

Naruto jumped up, and through two smoke bombs, even though he knew they wouldn't work. Turning to lee, he looked at him with hard eyes, and said one thing.

"GO!!"

Lee nodded in replied, and turned to leave, barley dogging past the missing Nin at the front of the cave. Naruto knew he was out classed, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Grabbing his swords, he charged the group of Missing-nin at incredible speeds, swinging at the first one, who was a lower ranking one, and cut him cleanly in half.

Naruto didn't even realize it was his first kill. He was too preoccupied with the fight to care. Charging them again, he cut down two more, before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, then he saw only darkness, but not before he heard two words.

"Brats good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned, looking up, and opening his eyes. That was his first mistake, as pain flooded to his head. Blinking several time's, he soon regained his eye sight, and looked around at his surroundings. He noticed he was shirtless, and had very thin pants on. Turning back to his surroundings he inspected the room he was in.

It was a plain white cell, and a single door in one corner. He was chained to the wall, with what he noted where exceptionally strong chakra chains. After about a minute of struggling, he gave up, knowing it was pointless. Looking around, he noticed the door open, and in walked a missing Nin he had never seen before. When the Nin noticed he was awake, he grinned at the chained boy, and walked up to him.

"Well well well, look who's awake. I got good news and really bad news. What do you want to hear first?" The Nin asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto stared back, and scowled at the Nin, who just grinned his toothy grin again.

"Fine I will start with the good news first. For you, the good news is that you have merged with your demon so well that we can't extract it. This pissed leader of fairly well. So he came up with another thing, and he is giving you a choice." The Nin said, looking at the chained boy.

"Oh really, well then, what are the choice's?" Naruto asked the Nin, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice. The Nin smirked at him, before speaking again.

"You can join us, and gain power beyond your imagination, or…" The Nin said, but was cut off when Naruto roared, and spit in the Ninja's face. The Ninja just wiped it away, before looking at Naruto again.

"I WILL NEVER HELP YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!!" Naruto yelled at the Nin, who just sighed, and turned around, before turning back, glove's now on his hands.

"Well then you take choice two, which is, I…_ 'Persuade_'…you to join us. I personally was hoping that you would pick the second one. It is much more fun, for me." The Nin said, before rushing forward, and punching Naruto hard in the gut. Naruto coughed up blood, then looked at the Nin, and said 4 words.

"That all you got?"

The Nin smirked in replied, before turning around, and picking something up. When he turned back around, he was holding something in his hands. Something long, leathery, and barbed, with a black like liquid running down the barbs.

"Hardly, this whip was made just for you. The poison on the barb will make you fell that you are burning up from the inside out, but thanks to Kyuubi it wont kill you. I am sure you will enjoy it." The Nin said, cackling evilly, before whipping Naruto across the chest, electing a Scream from the boy.

Then he did it again, and again, and again. It went on like this till Naruto's chest was nothing put raw skin, dripping with blood. Naruto kept on screaming, the pain of the poison's was killing him, it hurt so bad, and he knew with the amount in him, it would take even Kyuubi a while to get rid of it all.

The Nin, seeing the boy screaming out, grinned, and walked up to the boy, before looking at his pain-ridden face. Leaning down he whispered into his ear.

"I will ask again, will you join us. Just say yes and this will all stop." The Nin said. Naruto looked up at him, and spit at him in the face again. This time, it was a bunch of blood instead of saliva. It splattered the Ninja's face.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled. The Nin growled out angrily, before steeping back, and flicking the whip again, this time cutting right across Naruto's left eye, cutting it up. Naruto screamed in pain, as blood flowed from his now disabled eye.

Out of his other eye, he could see his tormentor leavening the room. But before he left, he turned back to Naruto, and grinned, before saying something to Naruto.

"Oh by the way, because of the poison in the whips barb's, the wounds will leave permanent scares. Just to let you know, well goodnight, see you in the morning." The Nin said, cackling evilly, before turning and leavening Naruto screaming in pain, for two hours, before he passed out because of the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in his mindscape, and realized quickly he needed to talk to the fuzz ball. Running towards the cage, he realized that all the physical pain he had felt during his 'session' he could fell a bit of it in his mind as well, but not half as much.

Arriving at the cage, he looked up to see a worried Kyuubi, which scared him as well, as Kyuubi was never worried.

"Kyuubi, can you get rid of the scare's?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked down at his young vessel, and at that moment, felt a stab of sorrow.

**"No, what that Nin said was true, I can repair the damage, but the poison is preventing me to get rid of the scare's. But good news is that I can repair your eye, so it will still be useable in the future" **Kyuubi replied, to which Naruto fell to his knees, and looked at the ground. He hoped Lee would come for him soon, if at all. He didn't know if he could take this much longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to a burning feeling on his right for arm, causing him to scream out in pain... Looking down, he saw a bluish liquid running over his arm. It was a kind of acid, and it was burning off his flesh. Naruto screamed in pain, and just barely heard the Nin who was with him yesterday say something.

"Lets get started."

A Month Later

The boy lay there, chained to the wall, his skin cover in scare's, no part of his body had been missed in the intense torture he had gone through over the past month. He had been whipped, stabbed, put through mental trauma time and time again, dunked in acid, and many other things.

Now Naruto just lay there, slack against the chains. He had to give up every thing that had made him human in order to survive what he had been put through. His eye's now were just cold and lifeless, no emotion left in them, except pain and sorrow… hate and anger… fear and despair.

Hearing the door open, Naruto looked up to see a new ninja come in. When the Ninja stepped into the light, Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise, which was the first emotion he had felt in a while.

It was Lee.

"Oh my god…" Were the words that came out of Lee's mouth when he saw the shape Naruto was in, and he almost vomited at the sight of his best friend.

"Fuck, Naruto hold on, we are here to get you out." Lee said, Unchaining Naruto from the wall. Naruto looked at him in confusion, before whispering something.

"We?"

"Long story, I'll tell you everything that has happened since you were captured. My friends are getting your things as we speak. Just hold on." Lee replied to the blonde boy.

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said before he past out. Lee grinned and ran out of the area. He was to meet his friends in a town not to far from here, were they would meet up before running off out of the country.

"Just hold on…"

5 hours later: Village

Lee burst into the door of the inn, still caring his hurt friend in his arms. He looked around and saw he was the last one to arrive. There were 3 other's in the room, Two girls and one boy.

One of the girls was a long, red haired girl about the same age as Naruto. She had deep, stormy blue eyes, and was about Naruto's height. She wore a black trench coat that was closed so all that you could see was the trench coat, and her head. On her back, was what appeared to be an enlarged katana, thicker and larger than most, stuck firmly in the sheath. (A/N: Think Ichigo's Sword from Bleach, it looks like that.)

The other girl was Black haired, pulled into a ponytail that went down her back, Green eye's, and wasn't much taller than Naruto. She also wore a black trench coat, closed. On her back was a staff, with crescent moon like blades on each end of the staff.

The boy in the room was the tallest one there, Brown, short hair, and Brown eye's. He also wore a black clock, covering his body. On his back, was what appeared to be a rather large staff, with a sickle at both ends of it.

Upon hearing someone come storming into the room, they all reached for their weapons, but stopped upon seeing Lee, and he was holding a Boy in his arms. The boy's body was obstructed from there view, but they got the felling he was injured. That theory was confirmed when Lee yelled out to the red hair girl.

Lee looked at the red haired girl, who was staring at him in shock. Running over to the bed, he laid Naruto down on it, before turning back to the red haired girl.

"Please, you have to help him, he is going to die if you don't!!" Lee screamed at her. She nodded, and bent down next to Naruto, before moving a hand over his most critical wounds, and forming a blue light around her hands.

She was like this for five minutes, moving her hand above his most critical wounds, before she sighed, and turned back to Lee.

"He will be okay, but the scare's on his body will never fade, and I can't do anything about it. Sorry Lee." The girl said. Lee smiled at her, before looking back at Naruto.

"It's Okay, Ryuu, I'm just glad he is okay." Lee replied, looking at Ryuu, and grinning. Turning to the others, he got two nods from them, indicating that they were safe here for a while. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, then left the room, followed by the other two unnamed Nin, leavening Ryuu behind with Naruto.

"So this is the Naruto we have heard so much about… huh, he's kind cute." Ryuu said to herself, before blushing, and turning around to leave the room. Naruto wasn't expected to get up for another two day's.

Two Days Later

Naruto groaned, and opened his eyes slowly, before sitting up. That was a mistake, as he felt an intense pain on his stomach. Crying out in pain, he lay back down, and looked at the ceiling. He was like that till he heard the door to the room he was in open. Turning his head, he saw two people. Lee and another red haired girl he had never seen before.

"Naruto!! Your awake!!" Lee exclaimed, running over to Naruto, before looking him in the eyes. Grinning, he looked Naruto up and down, before saying six words.

"Damn man, you look like shit!"

This caused Naruto to smile a bit. Even if he was drained of almost all of his emotions during his torture, he still had a bit of humanity left in him. Turning his head to the person next to Lee, he looked her in the eyes.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked Lee. Lee looked at Ryuu, before turning back to Naruto.

"That's Ryuu, she was the one who saved your life, you should be thankful to her Naruto." Lee said. Naruto looked back at Ryuu, before smiling a bit, and then attempted to sit up. Both Ryuu and Lee jumped in surprise, moving forward to push him back down, but stopped when he glared at them.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you, Fur ball didn't have to help heal me till now, I should be able to walk." Naruto said, standing up, wincing at the pain. Both Ryuu and Lee looked at him; Before Lee nodded, and turned around. Grabbing something, he turned back to his fellow Missing-Nin and put it on the bed.

"Here is everything we could get back from them. Sorry, we couldn't find the contacts, but we got everything else, even your swords." Lee said, laying Naruto's cloths on the bed. Naruto nodded, and stood up. Lee turned and left the room, leavening just Ryuu and Naruto in the room.

Naruto went over to his cloths, and removed the clock he had been wearing when he slept. Looking down, he examined what his body now looked like. He knew the scars would always be there, so he wanted to see the damage.

He had scares crisscrossing his body, a bare red colored patch of skin covered his right shoulder and left forearm that was from where that Bastard had poured the acid on him. He was about to continue his observations when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What…what did they do to you in there? When Lee came back holding you, you looked so bad, covered in scares, and your entire shoulder was dripping blood, there was no skin. What did they do?" Ryuu asked, her voice soft, full of concern. Naruto turned to look at her, before turning back, and putting on his cloths. Ryuu was about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"They whipped me, poured acid on me, many other things, but I lived through it all, and I will get them. I swear it, I will get those bastard's." Naruto said, strapping his sword on his back, and turned to leave the room, but stopped next to the girl who had saved his life.

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said, before walking out of the room, leaving Ryuu to her thoughts. He walked down the hall; towards the room he could hear Lee's voice coming out of. Turning at the door, he opened it, and looked at the faces of the people in the room, before saying one thing.

"Sup."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu was confused. Three weeks ago, she didn't even know how hard a life as a Ninja could be, Three weeks ago, she had just been the Shinobi of the Village hidden in the tree's, a very small village, and was training to be a medic.

Then, she had received a mission to help a Missing-Nin rescue his friend from a group of high ranked missing-Nin. Sure she was a Jounin, but still, she wasn't sure then that she was ready for this mission, but had taken it anyway.

It had gone smoothly, and the enemy didn't even know they were there. Then, when they were at the hotel, the boy named Lee burst into the room, holding what appeared to her as road kill. She was shocked when she found out it was the Missing-Nin they were supposed to rescue.

She had never seen the affects of torture before then, so it shocked her, as did the Ninja who was there target. She had expected a much larger man, who was a symbol of strength, a symbol of power. She was not expecting this boy, who was about her age. Sure, she knew that some one that age could be insanely strong, for example that Lee kid, but this boy looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Now she was standing in a room, confused over this, this boy. He might have looked weak, but the second he had said anything to her, his voice was cold, and emotionless, as were his eyes. He had been put through hell, and had beaten it. But it left him scared, and hurt.

Turning, she left the room, and went down the hall, to the other room. Opening the door, she found everyone but that boy who was plaguing her thoughts.

"Where is your friend?" She asked Lee. He sighed, and looked at the ground, before looking back up at her.

"He said he was going to go get something. That was all he said, before he left, now I don't know where he is, or if he is coming bac…" Lee was saying, but was cut of when an explosion rocked the building. Looking out the window in the room, he saw two figures down the street, both with black clocks with red clouds. Jumping up, he looked at his companions.

"There here, they followed us." Lee said, running out of the room. The others followed him, out the room, and out the hotel. Running towards the two S-class Missing-Nin, what they saw when they got there, shocked them.

Standing there was Itachi, With a Katana. But that wasn't what shocked them. Itachi was holding the Katana, after having thrust it through Naruto's stomach. Pulling it out, Itachi whipped it back, clearing it of all of Naruto's blood.

Naruto dropped to his knees, gasping and holding the wound, before looking up at Itachi, who just smirked back. Itachi turned around, to face Lee and the others. Lee growled, dropped his weights, and charged, only to get smacked into a building by Itachi.

Ryuu and the other's stared in shock, before joining the fight, only to get beaten down. Naruto watched on hopelessly, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't help them, and he couldn't…

_'Get up.'_

Naruto heard a voice in his head. It wasn't Kyuubi; it was not dark enough to be Kyuubi. It was slightly more mature, but also something Naruto recognized from somewhere.

_'Get up off your feet, help your friends.'_

_'I cant, I'm to wounded to help them.'_ Naruto replied. His friend where getting there ass's kicked, and he couldn't do anything to help them.

_'And that's stopping you. Pathetic, what happened to the blonde boy that would sacrifice himself to help his friend, huh. Your just a weakling.'_ The voice said. Naruto felt a pulse on his back, a pulse from his swords.

_'Now get up and help your friend. Get up and fight, or are you a pathetic weakling?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'You think you are good enough to know my name? You are a weakling, a nobody, you wont even get up to help your friends.'_

_'That's not true, I want to help them. But I…'_

_'You cant, or you wont. If you want to know my name, help them.'_

_'I…I will help them.'_

Around Naruto, a silver chakra had started to gather, swirling around his body. Itachi stopped, and looked at the boy who he had stabbed. The boy was gathering an insane amount of chakra, and it was still going up.

_'Yes, go help them. Help your friends.'_

_'I will help them, I will help them.'_

_'Yes, save them. Go, help them, go.'_

_'I will, and one thing, what is your name?'_

_'My name is…'_

"SHADOW REAPER!!" Naruto screamed out, standing up. There was a flash and everyone present shielded his or her eyes.

When the light faded, everyone turned to look at Naruto, who had moved to the top of a house to the right. Lee said two words when he saw his best friend.

"Holy Shit!"

There was Naruto, squatting down, looking at them. He had his two swords in his hand, had one a pitch-black trench coat with the hood up. Strands of his blonde hair could be seen from under the hood. But what shocked them most was what covered his face.

It looked like a mask made of bone, but the bone was black, the eyeholes were white, showing Naruto's eyes underneath, said eye's were now stormy light blue. The mask had an Insane like grin on it in white, making the mask look dark and evil. The nose was pointed, and on the forehead of the mask was the mark for 'Shadow Reaper'.

Naruto stood up to full length, still on top of the house. His Glove's bnow had the same bone like armor on them, but this armor was white, and the way it was laid out made it look like it was a skeleton arm.

"Ha…ha…hahahah….AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto suddenly laughed into the air. Still chuckling he looked down at his two opponents, Itachi and Kisame. Jumping down of the house, he leaned back a bit, and looked at them, before speaking.

"Well well, what have we here, hum? Two children who lost there way, well, how about we play a little game? Yes yes yes, a game, Hehehe, that sounds FUN!!" Naruto said, his voice dark, full of malice, but in a childish tone, making it sound like he thought life was just a game.

"Children!? I will show you CHILDREN!!" Kisame roared, charging forward at Naruto. Unsheathing his sword, Kisame swung down at Naruto at incredible speeds. Naruto had yet to move.

BOOM!!

Dust rose up from where Naruto stood. The ground cracked under Kisame's Chakra eating sword. Kisame looked up from the ground, and smirked. That smirk died when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Now that's not very nice, not nice at all. I didn't say go yet. You broke the rules, so now you must be…Hehehe… punished." Naruto said. Everyone looked around to try and find Naruto. Kisame lifted his sword back into a defensive position, before looking around, peering through the dust. He could hear Naruto's Laugh through the dust, and when it cleared he saw nothing.

"What's wrong, who you looking for? Hehehe." Naruto said, and everyone looked at where he or she heard the voice, and all where shocked at what they saw.

There stood Naruto, Standing on top of Kisame's sword, crouched and looking at Kisame. Kisame gasped, and jumped back, allowing Naruto to jump off the sword, back flipping in a very acrobatic way. Landing on the ground, Naruto bowed, and then looked up, cackling evilly.

"Hehehehehe, this is a fun game, don't you think so. Oh that's right you need to be punished… hehehehehe…!" Naruto said, before disappearing. Kisame looked around, trying to locate this Blonde Haired clown. Suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach. He was pushed up into the air by the force of the blow, about two feet up.

"Hehehehehe, this is your punishment, Hehehe." Naruto said, cackling evilly again. He continued to his Kisame into the air, raising him up into the air a bit more after each hit. Then when Kisame was about 5 feet in the air, Naruto hit him hard, sending him into the air about fifteen feet, before jumping up, and delivering a hard kick to his head, sending him hurtling into the side of a building, and through the wall.

"Hehehe… that is not quite enough… Hehehe…. What else, hum? I know, lets do this." Naruto said to himself again, before forming a rasengan. When it was complete, he cackled again, before forming a hand seal with his free hand. Suddenly, there was a black fire surrounding the rasengan. Cackling again, Naruto tossed the Chakra ball into the air, watching it go into the air, only to fall back towards the ground. But before it could reach the ground, he pulled his leg up and behind his back.

"Rasengan Shot!!" Naruto said, and then kicked the ball of Chakra at Kisame. It shot forward at an incredible speed, slamming into Kisame, pushing him back through the building, only to continue on through two more house's, before Kisame laid still, having been knocked out from the force of the hit.

"Hehehehehe… that was the rasengan shot. I formed the rasengan, and put some of my Chakra infused flames around it, so that the Flame would sustain the Ball. Then I just kicked it at him. Hehehehehe, he deserved it, he broke the rules, and you can't do that hehehehehe…. No you cant…." Naruto said, eyeing Itachi evilly. Itachi looked at the boy who he was sent to recapture, and felt something he had not felt in a long long time.

Fear, total unbridled fear. Turning to where Kisame lay, he ran towards his partner, intent on escaping from this insane blonde. But as he was getting closer, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, kicking him in the chin, sending him flying back. Landing, Naruto looked at Itachi, and put on a sad voice.

"Ahhhhh, where are you going… were playing a game. I thought we where having fun. Wait, your getting up again, so you were having fun too!! Hehehehehe good, lets keep playing, I like this game." Naruto said, and disappeared again. Appearing in front of Itachi, he sent a kick at Itachi's head. Itachi ducked under the kick, feeling the kick move a few hairs on his head.

_'Fast!!!'_ Itachi thought, sending a kick at Naruto's unguarded form. Naruto saw it coming, and twisted his body in mid air, swinging under Itachi, and sent a swipe with one of his swords at his opponent's legs. Itachi jumped over the swipe, and jumped back, and started to form hand signs, but was stopped when he felt a pair of hands grab his, holding them still.

"Hehehe, no no no no. None of that Itachi-Chan. That's cheating. I'll let it slide this time… hehehehehe, but next time, you will be… hehehehehe… punished!" Naruto said, sending a kick to Itachi's side. A crack was heard, indicating Naruto broke at least one rib. Itachi was thrown to the side, coming to a stop next to Kisame's body. Struggling up, He grabbed his partner's body, formed a hand seal, and disappeared, just as Naruto sent a kick at His head. Naruto landed, and looked at the spot where Itachi just was, before pouting.

"Hum, were did they go. They're breaking the rules. Darn it, I was having fun playing with them." Naruto said. Looking around, his eye's settled on his friends, before he grinned evilly again. Turning he started towards them. " Well at least you guy's can still play with me… hehehehehe… lets play a game."

Naruto disappeared, only to reappear behind Lee, kicking him in the head. Ryuu shouted out in surprise.

Naruto… Stop, we are your friends, not the enemy. Stop it Naru… ugghhh." Ryuu cried out, as Naruto hit her in the stomach. She dropped to the ground, before looking up at him, tears in her eye. Naruto cackled evilly, but was cut off when Lee kicked him in the side.

"Ohh good you still want to play… hehehehehe…" Naruto said, not even affected by Lee's kick. Grabbing lee's foot, as it was still at his side, he swung him around, and through him into a building. Walking over to lee's form, he posed his sword's to run Lee through.

"Hehehehehe… I win… hehehehehe…!" Naruto said, and raised his sword over his head. He was about to bring it down on lee when something made him stop. That something was Ryuu wrapping her arms around him.

"Naruto, please stop this, we are your friends, stop this please. Please stop hurting your friends." She said, her tears soaking his cloths on his back. Naruto felt himself settle down, as his Mask receded into his face. His eye's turned back to normal. Naruto looked down at Lee's battered form, as his eye's started to water.

"What… have I done…?" Naruto asked, before he collapsed onto the ground, blood coming out of the wound cause by Itachi, as when he transformed, he didn't have access to Kyuubi, so it couldn't heal him.

"NARUTO!!" Ryuu yelled out, as she bent down to check on him. She found him in a near critical condition. Turning to her other fellow Nin, she yelled to them.

"Get him into the hotel." She said, to which they nodded, and brought him inside. She went over to Lee, and found him sleeping, snoring lightly. Looking around, she found he had a broken wrist, and a broken leg. Picking him up, she hauled him inside, thinking one thought as she did.

'_This is all my fault.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up, and looked around. He was in his mindscape. Getting up, he dicided to pay Kyuubi a visit. Coming to the Fox's cage, he looked up at the Kyuubi, before nodding at him.

**"Kit, there is someone you should talk to." **Kyuubi said, motioning to behind Naruto. Naruto turned around, and nearly fell down from shock. There in front of him, was… well… Him, and behind his clone self, was another person, hidden in the light.

The Naruto in front of him was dressed just like him, but he had on the mask, and armor that Naruto did when he transformed. They both looked at each other, before the other Naruto spoke.

"DO you want to play a game? Hehehehehe." The clone said, inching forward. Naruto tensed up, and got ready for a fight, but was cut of by the voice of the other figure.

"Not now Kage, We have much to talk to him about." The voice said, as the figure stepped forward. Naruto observed the figure in front of him. It looked like an old man, waist long white hair, a long beard, and a Cain. He wore a white robe, and was wearing sandals.

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" The figure asked, his voice soft and caring. Naruto growled, and charged at the old man, pulling his swords out.

Clang!!

Naruto looked at the old man, who had pulled a sword out of the Cain he had, and blocked his swords with one hand. Naruto jumped back, and looked at the old man.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my mind?" Naruto asked, still holding his swords. The old man sighed, and put his sword away, before sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Please put your swords away young one, we are not your enemy's. When you have done that, I shall tell you who we are." The old man said. Naruto looked at him suspiciously, but put his swords away, before walking slightly closer. Looking at the old man, he growled.

"Now who are you?" Naruto asked again, to which the old man smiled slightly.

"Well my young fighter, we are… well you." The old guy said. Naruto looked at him in confusion, before saying one word.

"What?"

"Let me start at the beginning. Every since you had Kyuubi sealed inside of you, his Chakra has been effecting you. It started with your whisker marks and masterful skill at pranking people. Now though, it has changed you drastically. When you made that deal with Kyuubi, when you sealed him in the gloves, you got a large amount of his Chakra. Now…" The old guy was saying, but was cut off by Naruto's cry.

"AHHHHH, he is right, I sealed you in the glove's, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, who just growled, before answering.

**"When you sealed me, I left a small amount of Chakra inside your mind, so right now, all I'm doing is projecting myself in your head, nothing more, no shut up and listen to the old man." **Kyuubi said, shutting Naruto up. The old man chuckled, before continuing.

"Anyway, because of this Chakra, You have changed into, basically, a third fox demon, and for reason's unknown, another third Lion demon. The last third is still human, and should remain as such for the rest of your life. Naruto, your basically 66.6 percent demon." The old man said. Naruto looked at him, looked at Kage, then looked at Kyuubi, before doing on thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What the hell is going on? Why is this happening, what is…!"? Naruto was screaming, but was cut off when the old guy hit him in the head.

"Baka, be quite. Now, you should know that because of the Kyuubi, you are part fox demon, but you have no idea why you are part Lion demon, do you Naruto?" The old guy asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"Well it turns out that, on your mother's side, several thousand generations ago, one human and one lion demon had a relationship, and thus, demon blood for Lion demons have been passed down through the generations, all the way until you. The Lion demon part of you, is me, and my name is… Hehehe… not for you two know, so you will just call me Oni-Sensei. The other person, the one you just had a run in with, when you used some of his power in your recent fight, is the Fox demon part of you, which is why every thing you were doing was a game.

"So now that you know that, you can call on use only in times of emergency. Depending on the situation, one of use will emerge to help you. Now you should be going about now. Bye, have a nice sleep." Oni said, forcing Naruto out of the mindscape, and into dreamland.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned and sat up, before looking around, taking in his surroundings. He was about to get up, when he remembered what had happened yesterday. Jumping out of bed, he ran out the door and into the other room, yanked the door open, and ran inside to find Lee lying on the bed, the others gathered around him.

Walking up to his friend, he looked down at him. He felt bad, really bad, about what happened. Kneeling down, he looked at the floor, before speaking to his other companions.

"It's all my fault, if I had better control this wouldn't have happened." Naruto said, still not looking up. He felt horrible, absolutely horrible. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ryuu speak.

"Its not your fault, Naruto… its… its my fault!" Ryuu said, turning and running out the door. Naruto stood up, and looked at where she had been standing. He didn't understand how she thought it was her fault, and it showed on her face. The boy, whose name was Kaien, noticed this, and spoke up.

"Two years ago, Ryuu was just starting as a chunin. She had a mission, as team leader, and it was the first mission as team leader. Everything was going fine, but then… then something went wrong." Kaien was saying, as Naruto looked at him, as he continued speaking. " Some Missing-Nin attacked them, and out of the 7 Genin and her that had started the mission, only 3 Genin and her made it out, one of which was seriously wounded. That Genin died later that night, in her arms. She never got over his death, or what happened after. The Missing-Nin attacked them again. She was down, as was one of the Genin, and she felt so hopeless. The last Genin was a boy who would do anything for his friends.

"This boy, he looked at her, grinned, then charged the Missing-Nin, taking down many of them, before he died. Then right when the remaining Missing-Nin where going to attack, an ANBU patrol from our village arrived, and saved them. Ryuu, however, blamed herself for it all. She kept muttering how it was her fault, how she could do nothing, how if she didn't heal the Genin who saved their lives, he would still be alive, and nobody would have died. I knew it wasn't true; they would have all died if she hadn't healed that boy. But now, she is confused as to if she should heal someone or let them be. What just happened, she most likely blame's herself for you hurting Lee, cause if you weren't healed, and couldn't fight, then you might not have gone crazy insane clown like on us. That is why she said it was her fault."

Naruto looked at Kaien, then looked at the door again, before nodding, and following after her. He knew where she was, she was on the roof, he could fell her Chakra from there, even if he didn't know how he was doing it, he just knew she was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu stood there, crying silently, looking over the railing on the roof. She hurt so much; she felt it was her fault that she had let it happen again. She had let people get hurt again cause she had made a decision that had led to a friend of hers, if he was her friend after what she did, hurting her other friend. And it was all her fault.

Open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

She heard the roof door open, but didn't turn to see who it was. She somehow knew it was he, the boy who she had healed, the boy who she felt she had lost any opportunity to make him her friend. Naruto.

Naruto walked up to her, and stood next to her, looking out over the town they were staying in. He glanced at her, glanced at her crying form, and winced. He didn't know why he winced, but he did, just cause she was crying, and he hated it.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

" You know, back in my village, were me and Lee came from, to most people, it would seem like a caring, loving place… to most people. However, to Lee, and me we knew what it was really like, me much more than Lee. You see, ever since I was born, I have known nothing but hate, and abuse." Naruto said, not looking at the girl next to him. Ryuu was looking at him, shocked at what he had just said, shocked at what she had just heard, but also confused, utterly direly confused.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

"On my first birthday, when I was still in the orphanage, somebody broke both my arms and my left rib. I was just a child, I couldn't even walk yet, much less defend myself. On my second birthday, I was stabbed twice, and beaten to within an inch of my life. This went on till I finally ran away from the orphanage.

"When I was five, I got my own apartment. I was happy for one of the few times of my life, I felt safe and protected in the apartment… but then… two weeks later I came home after I had eaten dinner at the only place that didn't hate me, nor overly price my food, only to find everything I owned completely destroyed. I had nothing left in my apartment, they had tagged my wall's, floor, with words saying 'die demon' and 'no one wants you here demon'. It took me a week just to get my apartment cleaned, I had no money, and I slept on the floor. I got beaten on my birthday, which had become a day to fear for me. Back then; I didn't understand why everyone hated me. When I was 8, I started to do something to relive my pain and hate. I started cutting myself. It soon became a habit for whenever I hurt, and I did it right up till when Lee and me left the village.

"I always thought I did something wrong, I thought it was my fault, but it wasn't, and I realized that eventually. But today, today was my fault. Not yours, not Lee's, not Kaien's, it was my fault, so don't blame yourself… don't burden yourself, please don't… it was not your fault…" Naruto was telling her, looking her in the face now, looking her in the eye's, her beautiful stormy blue eye's, that were tear up from her pain, and her memory's. He was going to continue, but she cut him off.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"Baka, it was my fault, it was all my fault. If I had not healed you so much, if I had left you there, you would still be asleep and Lee would be all right. Its my fault." Ryuu said, turning her gaze to the ground. Naruto put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to view him. He stared into her eye's, taking in her pain, and her sadness.

"Don't say that, it was not your fault. If you didn't heal me, Itachi would have killed you, and the others, so do not say it was your fault. It wasn't… okay, it was not your fault." Naruto said, still looking her in the eye, said blue eyes were starting to tear up.

"But it was my fault, I just, I fell so useless. I cant do anything right. It was my fault Lee and you got hurt, and it was my fault then too." Ryuu said, looking at him, tears streaming down her face. Naruto growled at her, his voice rising slightly as her spoke to her again.

"It was not your fault now, and it wasn't your fault then! That boy, the Genin who you healed, he sacrificed his life for you and your teammate! He made a decision then and I would have done the same thing!" Naruto said to her, his pain and hurt sounding clearly in his voice. He wanted her pain to stop, he wanted her tears to dry, and he wanted her to be happy.

"It was my fault, he died because of what I did! It was my fault, so don't act like you know what happened to me!!" Ryuu said, and turned to leave, tears streaming down her face. But she was stopped when Naruto grabbed her wrist, stooping her in her tracks.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!!" Naruto said, trying to make her understand. Understand that it was not her fault, it was never her fault, and her pain, anger, hurt, was so unnecessary. She turned around to look at him, tears still flowing, much more freely than before.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!!??" Ryuu yelled at him, looking him in the eye's, the eye's that were guarded, showed no emotion no matter how hard you stared into them. But what she saw wasn't the cold wall that was usually there, she saw hurt, pain, and an overwhelming need to understand. And the look in his eye's stopped her dead in her tracks.

"WHY DO I CARE? I CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, AND YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, IT NEVER WAS! THAT GENIN WHO GAVE UP HIS LIFE SO YOU COULD LIVE, THINK ABOUT HOW HE FEEL'S RIGHT NOW, HOW HE FEELS EVER TIME HE BLAMES HIMSELF…SO PLEASE…Please Ryuu, understand what everyone but you know. It was not your fault then, and it is not your fault now, it's my fault that Lee was hurt, and that you were hurt. I feel so bad about doing that, but I feel even worse when I see you cry, and blaming yourself. So please… please see that it wasn't your fault, Ryuu." Naruto said, looking the red haired girl in the eyes, his voice begging her to stop blaming herself for what happened then, and what happened now.

Ryuu looked at the boy in front of her, the boy who told her to realize that it wasn't her fault when Lee was hurt, and it wasn't her fault when the Genin boy died. He wanted her to stop blaming herself for those incidents, wanted her to stop crying. But these thoughts, only caused her to cry harder, to let all the pain she had been keeping bottled up inside her flow out of her, and it felt good.

Ryuu then did the only thing she could think of at that time, she threw herself towards the blonde haired boy, and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Crying harder than she ever had in her life, all because this boy had helped her realize, helped her understand that what she had been haunted by for so long, had not even been her fault.

Naruto however, was shocked. This girl, Ryuu, had jumped on him, and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Then, Naruto realized what was happening, one thing was he was being hugged by this red head that he had meet not to long ago, and the second was that she had thrown him off balance. He was falling backwards.

Naruto hit the ground hard; well he would have, if the wall for the upper part of the hotel hadn't stopped him. Ryuu hadn't even noticed the change in altitude, she just kept crying into his shoulder.

Naruto smiled down at her, and wrapped his arms around her, then slid onto the ground, till he was sitting down, holding Ryuu in his arms. He held her as she let out all her bottled up pain and hurt, held her as she cried on him, as she held him close to her, as she cried from realizing that it was not her fault, and she liked it.

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaien, Lee and the other girl, who's name was Lira, stood there, in the door way, looking at the two Ninja as they sat there, one crying into the other, as said other held her close, and let her cry out her pain and sorrow.

"Lets leave them alone for now." Lira said, to which the others nodded, and all three went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about half an hour sense Naruto had sat down, and Ryuu was finally settling down. Naruto looked down at the girl who was previously crying into his arms, and smiled.

"You doing better now?" Naruto asked her, smiling slightly at the red haired girl in his arms. Ryuu looked up at him, wiped her eyes, and nodded with a small smile, but never broke her gaze into his eyes. She had gotten lost in them, in their blue depths, and boy was she enjoying it. But she knew it couldn't last.

"Yes…" Ryuu whispered, before standing up, getting off of him. When they parted, Ryuu felt somewhat empty, somewhat incomplete. And it hurt her to be like that. Unknown to her Naruto was felling that too, and he was just as confused about it as well.

"I'm glad I could help, now we should go back inside now." Naruto said, and turned towards the door. But he was stopped when Ryuu said something.

"Naruto…?" She said, barely louder than a whisper. Naruto turned around to look at her, and made a noise equal to a 'huh'. Ryuu giggled at this, before walking up to him, and kissing him on the cheek. Pulling back, she leaned up to his ear, and whispered into it.

"Thank you." And with that she ran to the door, and back downstairs', leaving a very shocked Naruto, standing there, with his hand on his cheek, right were she had kissed him.

_'What was that about?'_ Naruto thought to himself. When she had kissed him, he had felt his heart beat faster than ever before, he had felt his stomach do a flip, and had felt like he had eaten butterflies. Shaking his head, he dicided he would ask Lee and Kaien about it later, before turning and going back inside.

Reaching his room, he went inside, expecting to see everybody, but instead he saw only Lee and Kaien, no one else. Turning to Lee, he was about to ask where the girls went, when Lee spoke up, cutting him off.

"The girls are in the other room. Lira was dragged there when Ryuu came in, blushing like mad, and dragged her out of the room, without so much as a word… so… Naruto what did you two do on the roof, hum?" Lee asked, causing Naruto to blush. Naruto then remembered his feelings earlier on the roof, and now was as good a time as any to ask about it. Turning to Lee, he looked his friend in the eye.

"Lee, what dose it mean when I get this funny feeling when I'm near Ryuu. I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach, and stuff like that. What's it mean?" Naruto asked Lee, who only grinned wider, before looking at Kaien, who was also grinning. Then both jumped up, and started dancing around Naruto singing something.

"Naruto, oh Naruto, your in love!" Kaien said.

"Oh how sweet this is!" Lee said right after.

"Romance thy name is Naruto." Kaien said.

"When can we expect the wedding, my friend?" Lee said.

"Then the Kids!!" Kaien said.

"Ah yes the Kids." Lee replied, both still dancing around Naruto, who was just shocked at this time.

"HAHAHA OUR LITTLE NARUTO HAS GROWN UP!!!" Both boy's said at the same time. By now Naruto had gotten over his shock, and had grabbed two pillows from the bed, then brought them down onto the two dancing ninja.

"Ahh Naruto, Violence is not the answer!!" Lee said, raising his arms in defense. Kaien laughed at his Friends plight.

"Nope Violence is the solution, besides we all now that…!" Kaien said before stopping to defend himself from Naruto's onslaught. Then Both Lee and Kaien jumped to each other, put there arms on each other's Shoulders, and yelled out in one voice.

"… That drug's are the answer!!" Then they dove to the side to avoid the pillows thrown at them. Kaien got up and looked at Lee, before looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto, this wont do, Attacking us with pillow's, that is violent, and not good for a husband, Ryuu would be vary mad at you right no…AHHHH!!" Kaien was saying, but received a pillow to the face from Naruto. Lee however picked up where his fallen friend left off.

"He is right you know. This is not good for the future husband of Ryuu. Ahh I can just see it now, its dusk, the sunlight is fading, and Naruto is out in front of Ryuu's window. Then he starts to sing, 'Ryuu oh sweet Ryuu, were art thou my sweet Ryuu'… and then he will jump up on her window…AGGHHH!!!" Lee shouted out, receiving a pillow to his gut, followed by one to his face. He falls to the floor, and Naruto is fuming. Looking at his fallen comrades, he glares at them, before glairing at Lee.

"That's not even how it goes dumbass." Naruto growled, making the two fallen Ninja laugh harder. Lee looked at Kaien, before looking back at Naruto.

"Ahh, a feisty fox for his dear Ryuu-Chan, aye Kaien?" Lee asked, rolling to avoid another pillow. Kaien laughed out loud, before replying.

"Oh yes, feisty indeed. And as we all know, Ryuu likes them…" Kaien said, dogging another pillow, before both him and Lee replied in Singsong voice.

"Rough, tough, and always ready to FUC…!" They were saying, but where cut off when Lira's voice was heard over the noise.

"Fuck is going on here, looks like another great Ninja War!!" She exclaimed, looking at the boys, two of whom were rolling on the ground. Naruto looked behind the girl, but there was no sign of Ryuu. His hope dropped a bit, but his thoughts were cut when Lee started to Speak.

"Our little Naruto-Kun has grown up, he is in lo…UGGGHHH!" Lee was cut off as Naruto dove, his hand covering Lee's mouth. Smiling back up at Lira, He grinned, and looked back down at Lee.

"Anyway, Lira, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, looking at her, before looking back at lee, who was struggling to get out of his friends grasp.

"Ahh right, anyway, we have dicided that we will split up into two groups and head to our destination, the Village hidden trees. And so, I have dicided the groups, and they will be… Kaien, Lee, and me make up group one, that means that Naruto and Ryuu will be make up group two. It takes about a month of travel to get to the village, and we will leave in 3 days." Lira said, before turning around, the smile on her face growing. She had dicided to give Naruto and Ryuu some alone time. Walking back to her room, she heard only one thing from the room she just left.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!??????????" It was Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu stood back on top of the roof she was on earlier, thinking about the blonde haired boy who was there with her earlier as well. She was confused, and this boy had caused it. Whenever she was close to him, she got all tingly, and she didn't know why, till she had asked Lira. And her friend had said one thing.

Love.

She had said Ryuu was in love with this blonde haired kid, and Ryuu was shocked at that. She couldn't have fallen in love with him that quick, right. Well even if she did love him, she was almost completely sure he didn't love her, no way he did. Oh well, maybe with time he could learn to love her.

She had heard Lira talking about splitting into two groups, and to be frank, she was slightly scared and worried, not to mention anxious and exited about the idea, but she had given her support to it eventually. She would get more time to be with Naruto, so she would enjoy it.

Ryuu looked up at the Sky, orange from the setting sun, and smiled. Naruto, he came into my life, flip-flopped it, and then dicided to stay there, and to her own surprise she liked it. Maybe they would end up together eventually, but she had no way to know.

Time would tell, yes time would tell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right peeps, this is the second chapter of The Shadow reaper, and I had a lot of twist's in this chapter. And hey did you know this chapter was 9526 words long. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. Hehehe, so yea. R&R or else I wont update, okay guys, I am out!! Oh and any pairing sugjestions for Lee would help too! Bye all!


	3. Trust

Hey guy's, I have returned with the next chapter of The Shadow Reaper. Anyway, on with the A/N: **ANY PAIREING SUGJESTION FOR LEE WOULD HELP ME LOTS!!!**

Now to review the non logged in reviewers, well, not really, since no one posted a question for me, but I will reply to one Reviewer!!

**Babii.ang3ls** Hehehehehe, you know, you say Wow, a lot! But really, thank you for reviewing. I also saw that you were one of my readers who followed my other story Things happen Things change, so thanks for checking this one out as well. For this, you get a cookie!!! Keep up the good reviews please.

For everyone else, don't worry, just review, send in ideas, or helpful info, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks a lot people, I mean that too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Unfortunately…(sob)…

You all already know the key, so just stick with it.

"Were almost to the next town, Ryuu, well be there in about 5 minutes." Naruto said, looking to his right slightly, towards the red head who was accompanying him on this journey to her village.

It had been two day's since they had left the hotel they had been staying in, two day's since they had last seen Lee, Kaien or Lira. Said group of ninja's had just smiled at the two, before hopping off into the distance. About an hour after that had happened, Naruto and Ryuu had left the hotel as well, after fully stocking up on their supplies.

"Good, I can't stand walking forever. But I have to deal with it, as if we jumped, we would attract to much attention to ourselves, and that might attract that red eyed bastard Itachi to come after us." Ryuu said, looking ahead, a slight smile gracing her lips. Naruto grinned at her, before nodding his agreement towards her statement. He couldn't stand walking forever, but with Ryuu here, it wasn't so bad, nope, not so bad at all.

They came over the next hill, and saw the town they were headed for down in the valley in front of them. Ryuu jumped into the air, yelling her joy, before rushing towards the town.

Or would have if not for one thing, Naruto had grabbed the back of her trench coat, causing her to stop abruptly.

Naruto started to tilt when he felt her weight pull against his arm. Apparently he had misjudged how much strength he would need to pull her back, and not topple forward at her weight. He had not used enough strength, and therefore, was sent crashing into her back, after being yanked forward, this of course, sent them both off balance… and tumbling down the hill.

Naruto just kept rolling down the hill, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was having fun. And judging by the laughter from somewhere near him, so was Ryuu. Naruto allowed himself to laugh slightly, which soon turned into a full-blown laugh as he increased his speed slightly.

But his laughter stooped abruptly as he and Ryuu were sent flying off a ledge, landing hard on the ground, well at least Naruto landed hard, as Ryuu was lucky enough to land on something soft.

Naruto groaned out loud, rubbing his head, eye's shut tight. His stomach was doing flip-flops from the ride, but he also felt a weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, trying to regain his vision.

Ryuu moaned out loud, and rubbed her leg, which she had hit hard during the roll down the hill. Her head was spinning as she tried to get her bearings. She had landed on something, something soft, yet strangely firm. Opening her eyes from where they had been screwed shut tightly, she blinked a few time's trying to figure out what exactly she had landed on.

Both regained their eyesight at the same time, and looked to see what both were trying to find out. Naruto looked and saw Ryuu on top of him, looking at him with her big eyes. Ryuu turned to see Naruto under her, making her eye's widen when she realized just what it was she had landed on.

Both blinked, looking at each other.

Then… both screamed, and jumped up, looking away to stop the other from seeing there flushed faces. Naruto was fine now, as all that had happened during the roll was he hitting his head. Turning towards the village, he was about to start walking again, but was stopped by a yelp of pain and surprise from his red haired friend.

Ryuu had jumped up quickly, therefore she had completely forgotten about her injured leg, which as soon as weight was applied to it, screamed at her in protest. Yelping, Ryuu swayed forward, speeding towards the ground. She shut her eyes, and prepared for impact.

But instead she felt Naruto's Arms wrap around her, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, to which her received a nod. Smiling a bit, he looked at her again, and then his eye's darted to her leg. Looking back up at her in concern, he asked,

"Can you walk?"

"I…I think so…" Ryuu replied, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded, and pulled away from her, before gesturing for her to follow him. He was about to turn towards the town when he heard another yell, and saw her falling…again.

So he did what his instincts told him to…He caught her, again.

They both looked at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes. Ryuu started to lean in closer, as did Naruto. They were closing in, and Ryuu closed her eyes, as did Naruto. Closer …closer…a bit closer and…

"S-class Missing-Nin Uzumaki Naruto, You are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against the Leaf village, come quietly, and you will not be harmed. Do you understand?" A voice said, causing both Naruto and Ryuu's eye's to snap open, and turn to where the source of the noise had come from. Both of their eyes's widened at what they saw.

There in front of him, where two squads of ANBU Black Op's, as well as one extra Captain, Brining the total count of captains up to three. Naruto jumped in front of Ryuu, unsheathing his blades in a quick motion. Looking at his opponents quietly, Naruto specking a light voice to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, go into the village, don't worry about me, okay, just go…no no… do not argue, go now Ryuu." Naruto said, silencing her protest. Seeing she was still a bit reluctant to leave, Naruto growled under his breath, before turning to face her.

"Go NOW!!" Naruto said, startling her. Ryuu nodded quickly, before she turned and started to hobble her way towards the town on her injured leg. The ANBU, however, were not going to allow her to escape.

"Bear, Owl, stop her." The lead captain said to two regular ANBU, who both nodded slightly, before disappearing. Naruto growled at this, as he slammed both his swords into the ground in front of him. Naruto reached up, and tore off his now 350 pound trench coat, throwing it to the side. It flew towards the ground, crashing with a BOOM, before leavening a very deep crater.

"Oh no you do NOT!!" Naruto said, grabbing his swords from the ground, before he to disappeared. The ANBU were slightly startled at this, but soon looked for the blond boy. They were saved the trouble when Naruto's voice spoke to them.

"Looking for me?" He said, making all ANBU turn to where they had heard his voice. What they saw shocked them greatly.

Naruto stood over two Motionless ANBU bodies, both of which were slowly leaking blood, but there forms were still breathing, but slightly. An ANBU from the ranks yelled in range, and charged towards the blonde boy, followed by three other ANBU to follow, Katana's drawn. The ANBU captain shouted out in shock to them, ordering them to stop, but his orders where unheard. Naruto smirked as he saw the ANBU approach him. To most Ninja, regardless of rank, they seemed to move insanely fast, but to Naruto, it was as if they were new Genin.

"Fool's." Naruto said, disappearing again. The ANBU charging him, stopped, and looked around in shock, but where unable to find the boy. One ANBU, wearing a cat mask, said something out loud.

"We…were he go?"

They looked around the area again, but still found nothing. Suddenly, all four ANBU stiffened up, and found them selves unable to move. Then, a voice was heard from inside the group, a voice that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked them, standing in the middle of the group, his swords resting on his shoulder's. The ANBU Tried to move, but none of them could. They were frozen in their place, by something that they did not recognize. Suddenly, the cat ANBU gasped in surprise.

_'No…no way… this, this felling, is it… is it his killing intent? I have felt this before, but never like this… what is he?' _the cat ANBU thought, still frozen in place by the killing intent they had felt from this boy. Naruto caught the movement the ANBU in the cat mask had made, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Ahh, so kitty cat, you figured it out, aye? Yes, this is my Killing intent, well some of it. But enough talk, lets Party." Naruto said, swinging both his swords down, disabling all four ANBU in one swipe. Naruto looked down at the fallen ANBU, before smirking. So he was certainly much stronger than when he lived in Konoha, as he had just taken down six ANBU without so much as a sweat.

Naruto's face shot up, when he felt three large Chakra signatures from behind him. Turning around, he found the three Captains had fully powered themselves up, so Naruto knew they would not underestimate him this time. Normal ANBU he could do, but Captain's, three none the less, well he didn't know if he could take them alone, but he had no choice. Plus the other ANBU who had not yet been attacked, so Naruto had to worry about them too.

"Hawk, Tiger, with me, the rest of you, gather the wounded and get lost, understood?" The lead captain said, receiving a reply of hai's from the remaining ANBU, who all just disappeared, only to reappear surrounding Naruto.

Naruto looked at them all, before he himself disappeared, reappearing in front of the three captains' in front of him. Two where wearing black cloaks, one was wearing a white one. Naruto frowned at this, as ANBU with white coats where the Best of the best of the best of the… well you get the idea. One of the black-cloaked ANBU had on a Tiger mask, the other one had on a Hawk mask. Naruto turned his attention to the leader, who was wearing a white wolf mask, and had an odd looking sword strapped to his back. Naruto felt a sense of familiarity when he looked at the Wolf… wait Wolf… the White Wolf, that's who this was… And the white wolf was…!

Naruto's eye's widened in shock when he realized just who this ANBU was. However, the Ninja in the Hawk mask saw this, and mistook it for regret on taking on three ANBU captains, so he dicided to voice his thoughts.

"Well well well, Chibi, regretting your decision to stay?" Naruto snorted when he heard this, looking up at the captains, he let his eye's wander across all of them, as he spoke.

"Hardly, just cant wait to have a good fight… just that there is someone here I didn't expect to see again… isn't that right… Kakashi?" Naruto asked, his gaze settling on the Wolf masked ANBU. Said ANBU looked down at his former student, and he smiled at him, it was even visible behind hi mask. This shocked the other ANBU Captains, seeing the Copy Nin smile at an enemy Missing Nin.

"Good job, Naruto, I see you have improved far past what level you were at when you staid in Konoha, however, I am here to bring you back." Kakashi said, taking off his mask. Naruto Smirked when he saw this, before he looked at the other Captains again, before his gaze settled back on his former teacher.

"So Naruto what will it be, will you com…" Kakashi was saying, but was cut off when Naruto laughed out loud, before settling his gaze back on Kakashi.

"I will tell you what I told Itachi's bastard friends when they captured me…"Naruto said, lifting up, and taking off the rest of his weighted clothing, manly his vest, leavening him bare chest, his scare's exposed for the ANBU to see. Kakashi gasped in shock when he saw his ex-students heavily scar covered body.

"And, what did you tell them, Hum?" Tiger asked Naruto, Who grinned back at him, before reaching into his pocket for something. Naruto stopped when he saw all the ANBU captains tense up. He sighed, and pulled out what he had wanted.

It was a solder pill, which he popped into his mouth.

"I told them…well basically, to shove their offer up their ass..." Naruto said looking up at the ANBU, he grinned at them.

"Well then lets get started." Naruto said, grinning madly at them.

All four Ninja disappeared from sight.

Ryuu watched the battle from on top of the watchtower of the town, very concerned about her blonde haired friend. He was no doubt strong, but was he strong enough to take on three captains?

"Naruto…be careful…"Ryuu whispered, looking at the blurs that appeared every once in a while out on the field.

Naruto Breathed heavily, as he had been fighting for hours now. It was now about 6:00 AM, as they had fought through out the night. Now it was down to just Naruto and Kakashi, Nether of them had drawn their swords yet.

Kakashi eyed his former student warily. Naruto was far better than he had thought he would be, and it also seemed like his fighting changed every minute. He also didn't know how good Naruto was with those swords, but he now didn't have a choice but to use the Fang.

"Oie, Kakashi, I think it is about time we take out the metal, do you agree? After all, I know that the sword on your back is the White Fang, (A/N: I don't know if that is the real name for it, so if you know tell me please, back to the story.) which you of course had repaired, so lets find out how good you really are, hum?" Naruto said, putting his hands on the hilts of his swords. Kakashi grinned darkly, and drew his sword, then put it into an upright position. Naruto grinned at him, and unsheathed his blades as well. They were about to start when Naruto reached into his pack, and pulled out what looked like soldier pills. Kakashi groaned when he saw them, as they were in fact solider pills, but Kakashi did not know that they were pill's strong enough to fully restore any Ninja with up to a Kage level Chakra capacity, and bring it back in strength.

"Kakashi, take one, it's a Mega pill, and you will see what it dose when you take it." Naruto said, throwing a pill to Kakashi, before taking the last one, and plopping it into his own Mouth, Kakashi doing the same. When they both were back at full power, Naruto looked at Kakashi, and smiled.

"Kakashi, I may be Naruto, but I am not the Naruto you knew, so stop holding back, come at me with everything you got, I will do the same… oh and put your mask back on, too!" Naruto said, looking over at Kakashi, who looked at him oddly, before complying with what Naruto had said. After securing the Mask on his face, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, who smiled, before forming an odd hand seal. Kakashi tried to copy it only to find he couldn't.

"Surprised, Kakashi? This hand seal is the demon lion seal, so only people with Demon Lion DNA can do it, yup, that's right, I am part demon. Anyway, this is what it dose." Naruto said, before he slammed his hand onto his chest, and screaming out loud.

"Shadow Reaper!!!"

FLASHBACK

Naruto stood there panting, exited and happy. He had done it, he had managed to start the first stage of the transformation, and it had taken him 2 day's to master, which Oni-Sensei said was incredible.

"Good Naruto, now you will be able to enter the Shadow Reaper state's at anytime, and you will be in control. Be warned, it will only be about a fourth as powerful as the true form, but it is a start." Oni said, causing Naruto to smile.

END FLASHBACK

There was a bright flash, but Kakashi did not cover up his eyes. But when he saw Naruto in front of him, he was shocked at what he saw, shocked at the boy in front of him.

Naruto looked exactly like he did when he fought Itachi, but this mask was not forming the insane grin the last one had adorned. This one had a calm and cool face, which showed no emotion.

"Now lets Kakashi." Naruto said, his voice slightly deeper, before he disappeared from Kakashi sight. Kakashi eye's widened in surprise before he jumped into the air, barely dogging the swipe Naruto had sent at him.

Twisting downward, Kakashi sent a swipe at Naruto's head, only to see the blonde raise one blade to block, brining the other at a side swipe towards Kakashi's head, cutting clean through, only to see him turn into a log.

Naruto ducked, barley avoiding the Fang aimed at his head. Brining one sword up, he swiped at Kakashi's legs, only to have Kakashi jump over them, and hit one blade out of his grasp with the Fang, before landing again, and swiping at Where Naruto had been.

Naruto jumped up, barely over the attacking sword, and landed on the blade, kicking its wilder in the chin, sending him flying backwards, only to recover and charge him again. Kakashi saw an opening, and sent a clash at Naruto's midsection, and was pleased to see Naruto block by stabbing his remaining blade down, blocking Kakashi's attack. Naruto whirled up, and brought his blade up to slash Kakashi across the face, but found the sword stuck where he had stabbed it into the ground.

"Shit!" Naruto said, Ducking under a kick aimed at his head, only to find his neck level with the incoming blade of the Fang. Thinking fast, Naruto put his hands on the bottom of the hilt of his still stuck sword, and pulled himself up, pushing off the hilt of the blade to flip over Kakashi, landing beside his other blade, which Naruto promptly picked up.

"Well, Naruto, you still only have one sword…" Kakashi said, to which Naruto smiled at him, unnerving him slightly. Naruto looked back at him from behind the mask of bone, before speaking.

"One is all I need."

Naruto then disappeared, reappearing behind Kakashi, slashing at his former sensei's side, only to see the White Wolf drop to the ground in a pushup position. Naruto used the momentum of the previous attack, and swung it around, aiming at Kakashi's prone figure.

Kakashi saw the incoming attack, but only barely. He used his hands, and paused himself hard off the ground, only barely jumping the blade. Landing back in a pushup position, he saw an opportunity Naruto would not see coming. Reaching out, he grabbed the hilt of Naruto's stuck sword, and pulled himself over onto the other side of it.

Clang!!

Naruto's own blade had just saved Kakashi's life, and Kakashi swiftly slashed the Fang in an upward arc behind his back, hearing the sound of metal tearing flesh, followed by the sound of blood hitting the ground.

Smirking, Kakashi turned around to look at the student he was sure would not get up again, but was very shocked at what he saw.

Naruto had caught the blade with his hand, which was badly cut, dripping blood. Kakashi saw a flash, and jumped backwards, just barely dogging Naruto's incoming blade. Looking up, he saw Naruto looking at him, his mask not hiding his grin.

"Almost got me Kakashi." Naruto said, pulling his second blade free from the earth. Kakashi swore loudly, and got ready for the fight again, and was glad he did, as shortly after that, He jumped back a bit to doge an attack, only to trip on something, and fall backward onto his back.

Naruto smirked at his chance, and slashed at Kakashi's prone form. Kakashi pulled his legs back, and crouched, just barely dogging the blow that would have killed him. Seeing two more flashes of metal, he saw Naruto cutting with his left at his head, and his right at his waist. It was a kill move, designed to be mostly unavoidable, unless your opponent had great skills… Which Kakashi had.

Jumping up, Kakashi twisted in midair, and Watched as One blade past above him, another under him, but he didn't doge it completely, and there was proof of that, as the tip of Kakashi's nose started to bleed.

"Ohh, that was very good Kakashi. But you need to do better!" Naruto said, attacking one again, this time with two diagonal slashes, making an X. Kakashi jumped over Naruto, and landed behind him. Both Kakashi and Naruto saw it, the opening.

Kakashi quickly twirled his blade to where it was pointing behind him, and shoved it back.

Naruto twirled both blades downward, and underneath his shoulder, and then thrust them back.

SSSLLLAAASSSHHH!!!!

Both Fighter's stood there for a moment, both just trying to register what had just happened. Both Ninja knew they had hit the other, but…

Naruto looked down, and saw the Fang sticking out of his chest, where blood was also spewing out. It looked like it hit his heart, it looked like he lost.

Kakashi looked down, and saw one of Naruto's swords sticking out of the lower left part of his stomach, and the other had torn a hole in his chest, making a gape in the body outline. It looked fatal, it looked like he lost.

"Arggghhhhh." Kakashi said, falling forward, sliding painfully off the sword, only to fall onto the ground, knocked out because of blood lose. His wounds poured blood freely, turning the ground red around it.

Naruto whipped his blades, clearing them of blood, before reaching behind his back, and pulling out the still lodged Fang in his chest, and screaming in pain.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed out, holding the gaping whole in his stomach, trying to stop the blood. Turning back to his fallen teacher, he smiled slightly, and then laid the Fang beside him.

"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto said, and turned to leave…

SLASH!!! SLASH!!!

Naruto stumbled and looked at his shoulder, seeing a large cut going down, barely missing severing his arm. Looking down again, he saw the Fang sticking out of the side of his Stomach.

RIIPPP!!!

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the blade be ripped sideways out of his stomach. Looking behind him, He saw Kakashi, barely standing, but holding the fang. Kakashi smiled, before he fell to the ground once more, this time not moving.

Naruto gurgled, coughing up blood, and made his way towards the town. Getting there, he headed towards the one place he knew Ryuu would be. The Inn.

Walking in, he was greeted with a hushed silence, mainly because many of the people in the room were shocked at what they saw In front of them. Naruto walked a bit farther, before spotting her red hair in the crowd. Walking up to her, he looked into her horrified eye's, which were now pouring out tears.

"Ry...uu…don't…cr..y…ugghhh." Naruto said, wiping away her tear, before falling forward, and knocking them both over, and onto the floor.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings, and noticed he was in a hospital. Looking around, he saw one person sitting in a chair in the far corner. All he could do was whisper her name.

"R…rin?"

Naruto opened his eye's slowly, blinking a few time's, getting used to the light very quickly. Looking around, he noticed he was in an Inn, but he didn't know how or why he was there. Then it hit him, he was flooded with memories of his fight, and of Ryuu seeing him like that. Naruto wondered where she was right Now.

"NARUTO!!"

Speak of the devil.

Ryuu ran forward and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight, not wanting to lose him again. Naruto was a bit shocked, but quickly returned the hug, pulling her closer. He felt dampness on his shoulders, and he knew she was crying. Pulling back to look at her, he wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked her, Ryuu responded by throwing her arms around him again, and talking into his ears. Her voice was soft, but firm and full of concern.

"I thought I lost you, I thought you were going to die, I was scared of what would happen to you, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to go, don't go Naruto! Please don't go…!" Ryuu said, whispering into his ear. Naruto griped her tightly, holding her close to him, before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I wont leave you, okay, don't ever think I would do that." Naruto said, looking at the girl in his arms, a girl he had just meet, but who he already cared for greatly. She nodded and only cried harder, and held him tighter.

They stayed there the whole night.

Hey guys, how did you like the new chapter? R&R!! R&R!! R&R!! Or I won't update!!!


End file.
